Obsession & Love: Same Thing!
by SailorKickass270
Summary: Playful and purposely irritating, the ill-behaved Eren Jaeger is always constantly challenging his peers. Part of the Survey Corps, he soon grows an interest: Heichou. Conversely, Captain Levi is not very fond of aggravating brats. He calls it an obsession, but Eren calls it love. Which one is it really? Or is it the same thing in their case? Mischievous/Masochist Eren x Levi


**A/N: Yaaaaaaaayy! I came back! I left for a couple of weeks, yeah. I just wasn't feeling it with Code Geass. I wrote SOO many stories for them and it just got tiring, you know? But rest assured, I don't plan to leave them unfinished! Besides Sucked In, Possibly Amnesia. And I guess I can try again with Shingeki No Geass….dunno. I hated the first chapter of it…sucked so badly! DX**

**Anywho, this idea just came to me and I hadn't wrote in a while so I thought "why not!" and I loved writing this xD It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got lots of funny ideas for this and Levi/Eren are my OTP! Along with SuzaLulu too though :3**

**Sorry I talk too much. I'm just excited to see what anyone thinks of this. I seriously love SnK and I'm curious to see where this goes, so read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan (you know this) .**

**Warnings: Levi x Mischievous/Masochist Eren**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Haha! You gotta catch me first, horse-face!"

Armin and the rest of the boys woke up to the sound of a scuffle between Jean and Eren, and they woke up rather unfazed by it as if they were used to it. With the loud thump which was the sound of Eren being tackled to the ground by Jean, Reiner finally did his daily snap.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

But his yelling didn't discourage them. Jean was now straddling Eren and attempting to get at least one whack at his face, his cheeks somewhat flushed with anger. On the other hand, the brunette under him was laughing hysterically, protecting his (what he called) "best feature" as much as possible.

"Woah there, horse boy!" Eren chimed between giggles as he grasped a hold of Jean's wrists to stop his flailing arms. "Trying to get a crack at this?!"

"I WILL KILL YOU AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD, JAEGER!"

Eren tittered. "Half horse, half man, and one percent vampire, aren't you cool!"

"Guys," Armin murmured. "Stop shouting. We don't want to wake up the higher ups."

"He's right," Bertolt whispered. "Last time we got in trouble because of you two."

Though Bertolt had not said it as a way of being nice, Eren and Jean had actually gotten them caught more than once. To be precise, it had been so many times, that everyone had lost track. And it wasn't only with Jean; Eren had pulled stunts over Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Reiner, (whom he had never messed with again after the first time which ended in a rather unpleasant way) and even some of the adults like Mike and Hanji. These were his only victims. Eren was not stupid enough to do anything to Annie or Ymir and had no intention of pranking the nice people like Christa, Armin and Bertolt. However, he was quite the rascal and nobody seemed to be able to keep him in place besides the Commander and Captain Levi.

"Then tell idiot over here to stop pulling pranks on me in my sleep!" Jean barked.

The two had finally ceased their scuffling, but Eren had not ceased his laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Reiner mumbled, trailing off at the sound of footsteps getting louder and closer to their room. "Oh shit."

With that, Jean and Eren rushed to their beds and all the boys pretending to be in snooze mode as Captain Levi basically shoved the door open, walking in and scanning the room.

"Nice try."

They all sat up, huffing and puffing. Eren was the only one who didn't groan.

"It's a shame since you all had a decent amount of time left to sleep. Unfortunately, everyone is wide awake now so we might as well get the day started." Levi said, shooting an intimidating glare towards Eren and Jean before turning to leave. "Dining Hall. Don't take long. I'm very impatient."

When the door closed, Eren and Jean felt all eyes shift to them.

"Screw you," Reiner said, pointing at one then the other. "And screw you."

Eren hadn't even heard that.

He was too busy staring ahead at the door, thinking about Levi.

And how the man never seemed to notice him.

No matter how many times Eren got into trouble, Captain Levi appeared uninterested.

~~OoOoO~~

Being his fourth student to knock down today, Armin fell to the grassy ground in a heap by Levi's feet and the instructor just raised an eyebrow jadedly before crossing his arms over his chest.

The most recent soldiers to join the Survey Corps stood in a line, hands behind their backs, watching from a safe distance as Levi had begun his teaching of combat skills. Everyone looked tired besides the attentive Eren who couldn't keep his gaze off of the captain and a weary Mikasa who glanced between the two, wondering why her adoptive relative seemed so interested in today's lesson. Though she didn't know why she was so startled when it was a normal thing for him, especially if Heichou was the one teaching.

Petra Ral, who had been standing with the other members of the Special Operations Squad by the fence now respectfully walked over to the man as Armin picked himself up off the ground.

"Heichou, you're being a bit hardcore. Maybe you should start off a little easier?" She whispered, though loud enough for everyone to hear which lowered some spirits.

"I did." Levi retorted unenthusiastically before eyeing the blonde boy beside him. "Were you even trying, Arlert?"

"…I believe I was, Sir."

As the exchanges went on further, Mikasa, who stood to the left of Eren, leaned her head towards him and murmured, "I don't like that guy…" With the seconds that passed by and no reply, she peered at him. "Ne, Eren? Why are you staring at him so intently?"

His teal-green orbs blinked for a second, but never strayed from Levi. "Am I?"

"Yes…"

He shrugged, "Call it an investigation."

The raven-haired girl whispered with a hint of concern. "Why?"

"…Mikasa, why don't you just-"

"Ackerman."

Both Eren and Mikasa stiffened at the sound of Levi's voice and Armin made his way back into the line. "Sir," she replied.

He gestured for her to come up. "Your turn."

Mikasa momentarily had a mocking glint shine in her eyes as if she was looking forward to facing Levi, but she only took a step forward before Eren raised his hand.

"Sir!"

She froze and Levi's attention went to him.

"What?"

"I'd like to try."

The captain gave Eren a daunting stare as he did with anyone who willingly volunteered. "Is that so?"

Eren's eyes didn't waver. No matter what look Heichou was giving him, Eren liked it. It was the only attention he usually got from the man anyway. "Yes."

"Alright."

When everyone had their attention on the two, Levi stood still, waiting for Eren to make the first move. And it wasn't long until Eren landed on his stomach with a thump like the one from this morning, only more painful in sound. He made an attempt to get up, but Levi only pushed him back down with his boot and then took his time to pin the boy's arms behind his back.

"Hmm…you were…getting there," Levi stated. "You lasted the longest by far."

From the ground, Eren heaved a sigh. He may have lasted the longest, but he did not win. There was no way that his time impressed his captain. He had to win.

"Sir, can I try again?"

Nobody ever asked to try again, and this somewhat astounded Levi, though he didn't let it show in his features. He still looked as bored and indifferent as ever. "…Sure."

This time, it ended with Levi pinning Eren's arms from behind again. And standing back in line, Jean who had occupied the other space beside the brunette now turned to him.

"Don't sweat it, Eren. It's not your fault that you suck."

The smaller male gritted his teeth in frustration before murmuring, "It's not that I suck, _Jean_" he said, purposely pronouncing his name incorrectly. "That's the famous Captain Levi. He's not supposed to lose to a bunch of newbies."

Jean seemed to have not heard the second part, nor care to. Once he heard how his name was spoken, his eyes sparked a flame and he now glared daggers at Eren. "It's pronounced Jean."

"What did you say, _Jean_? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you, _Jean._ I was too busy listening to the captain, _Jean; _my apologies, _Jean_. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings-"

Jean grabbed a fistful of Eren's shirt and yanked him forward so that their faces were just inches apart. "Say it, again! I dare you!"

Now everyone turned in the direction of the two spewing boys and Levi stopped mid-sentence.

"SAY IT!"

"Or else you'll kill me and drink my blood, right?!"

Mikasa even joined in. "HEY!" She took a step forward but Christa managed to grab hold of her military jacket sleeve to keep her from doing anything irrational.

"Ahem."

This caused all the rookies to suddenly fall silent and turn their heads towards the sound.

Captain Levi stood there, looking more irritated than usual.

"Everyone report to the dining hall. I'll be there in a little bit."

They all waited for a couple of seconds as if testing to see if Heichou had really dismissed them or not, but when they noticed him raise an eyebrow threateningly, they all began to scamper for their destination.

Levi spun on his heels and headed towards the stables.

Eren watched him quietly.

Both Mikasa and Armin were following the rest of the group when they realized their friend had not moved from his spot and stopped, looking over their shoulders.

"Ne, Eren?" The blonde inquired. "Are you coming?"

"Not that you have much of a choice…" Mikasa added resignedly.

"Um yeah…in a little bit, you guys go on without me," Eren mumbled.

They stood there for a solid ten seconds, eyeing their friend. Mikasa had a rather dismayed expression on her face, her lips taut while Armin had a more relaxed expression, though his blue orbs seemed troubled and uncertain.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Eren nodded, and when he made sure that the pair were no longer peering back at him every couple of steps they took, he hurried over to the stables.

~~OoOoO~~

Eren poked his head in the stables to find Levi patting his horse's snout with a peeved exterior on almost every feature of his face from his sharp, dark eyes to the menacing twist in his lips. Maybe Hanji hadn't been kidding around when she said that the man wasn't fond of brats because he looked about ready to punch the lights out of the next person who walked in the barn.

The thought of that made Eren momentarily question whether he should bother him or not. But he wanted to. He wanted to get close to Heichou…._wanted Heichou for himself._

"Hey, Heicho-"

Eren clamped his hand over his mouth.

_What was with that thought just now? He wanted Heichou…for himself? In what way?_

It had always been just an admiration for the man, that was it…or at least that's what he believed, what he told himself it was. Was it more?

Levi turned his head. "What?"

_Too late._ Eren had to finish what he started.

The boy cautiously stepped into the stables and inched towards the man. If there was anyone else other than the Commander who intimidated him into being a good soldier, this was the guy. Eren had never felt so overwhelmed by someone's presence that he had to pull off the goodie-two shoes act. It almost gave him a repulsed feeling, like a need to hate the Captain, but it rather gave him a feeling of respect and awe. Not even his parents could control him as a child.

"I…wanted to apologize, sir. About earlier today, during the combat training…"

"Go on," Levi murmured querulously, now turning his entire body to face the boy.

Eren took a deep breath and then swiftly placed one fist over his chest, the other behind his back. "I will try my best to be a better soldier from now on, Captain!"

"Oh?"

The brunette felt his esteem drop a little. He seemed blasé and genuinely unconvinced. "Sir…?"

"Sorry," Levi replied coldly. "I don't believe you nor am I impressed. You sound like a brat trying to apologize to his mother though he knows damn well he doesn't mean it. I could hear it in your voice and I can see it in your eyes."

Eren held his breath.

"I may seem like I couldn't care less, but I do know the stories about Dr. Jaeger's ill-mannered son and his vulgar behavior." Though Levi's steps were soft, each one made the boy's heartbeat quicken and soon, they were very close to another and the sharpness of the man's eyes burned Eren from the inside out. However, Eren knew that he was being challenged and he didn't allow his gaze to falter.

"I will fix you, Eren Jaeger. And if I have to break you… I will. And I'll do it as many times as it takes, until you learn how to act right. Whether you're a titan shifter or a soldier, I have everything over you. Don't make this difficult." For the second time that day, Eren had a fistful on his shirt grabbed. The Captain yanked the boy's face down until their eyes met perfectly. "Physical features have nothing to do with it. I am the bigger man here and don't you forget that."

Pushing Eren away, Levi brushed past him. "Head to the dining hall like I said to."

"…Yes, sir."

On the way, Eren came to a conclusion. _The_ way Levi put him on edge; how he threatened him, made him feel obedient, like he wasn't on the top of the world…Eren_ liked it._

He had never felt so defied in his life.

The feeling was amazing. He never would have figured out that all he wanted was to feel somebody's authority over him, someone's power overruling his own. It was a weird thing to think about, but he wanted to feel powerless.

And he would make sure to keep getting that feeling. He would continue to challenge Levi, to force the man to continue to override him. And not only that…

He also planned to get Levi…all to himself…

* * *

**AWWWH HELL. If you liked it, please let me know in a review! I want to get back into writing, but I won't waste my time for nothing, especially since I have exams coming up and it's kill or be killed in my case T_T**


End file.
